


Pacing

by Booberfraggle



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, M/M, Self Harm, They just. Are trans ok, Trans Male Character, just in case, rayman has an anxiety attack but atleast murfy is there to help, rayman scratches his hands and pulls his hair so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberfraggle/pseuds/Booberfraggle
Summary: Rayman is having a really bad anxiety attack, good thing he's got someone who understands him.
Relationships: Murfy/Rayman (Rayman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Pacing

Rayman anxiously paced in circles, something he knew would only lead to trouble. He couldn't focus on that now, he was spiraling, each sound that he heard sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

He kept his eyes fixated to the ground, but really he wasn't paying attention to it. His hands fumbled over eachother, scratching at eachother to the point they had become numb. He hadn't noticed it, he didn't even know he was doing it. 

Really, Rayman wasn't exactly fully here right now. 

His brain was going into scary places he had tried to ward off, but once the cycle begins, it's hard to back down. He felt like he wasn't in his own head, he didn't feel like himself. Breathing started to seem like more and more of a chore as he continued to pace.

He suddenly found his hands gripping desperately at this hair, pulling it out of raw despair. He had stopped pacing. When had he done that?

He didn't remember doing that. He didn't remember doing anything.

His cries were strained, he felt like his...throat? Yeah, his throat, were closed off. He wanted so desperately for everything to stop being so loud, everything was too loud, too much.

His chest hurt as it heaved, each attempt at breathing was futile. He was suffocating, he was going to die all alone, he was falling somewhere, he couldn't get out, he just wants to be out of his head.

Suddenly he feels something, and his shoulders tense instinctively. Something is touching him, he wants so desperately to scream at it, to tell it to go away. But he finds himself unable to make any words come out, a frustrated whine tumbling out of his mouth instead. 

His eyes can't seem to focus on the figure that is in front of him, his senses are screaming at him, it is all too much, he can't do it. He's going to die, whatever was touching him was going to kill him, and yknow what?? He was okay with that, because he was a mistake, he wasn't what the nymphs wanted, he was an idiot. His brain fired terrible thoughts at him, refusing to let up.

When he felt the feeling on his shoulder squeeze, they haulted. His brain was filled with a fuzzy static like feeling. The thingamajig closed his eyes, trying to focus his hearing on whatever the figure was trying to say to him. It sounded like he was underwater. 

Rayman opened his eyes, for the first time in what felt like an eternity he found himself able to make sense of what he saw. It was his boyfriend, Murfy. The tension in his shoulders dropped almost immediately, and he suddenly became aware to the aching pain his body was feeling. Everything was throbbing except his hands, which seemed to burn more than anything. 

The greenbottle in front of him was speaking, but he couldn't make out any actual words. He instead prompted to lean his head against Murfy's much smaller shoulder, the pressure was the most pleasing thing he had felt in a while. Rayman opened his eyes tiredly, looking at the floor he was apparently on. When had he dropped to the floor??

Finally, actual words began to make sense, though he wasn't intent on actually listening to what his boyfriend had to say right now. He lifted his head up, looking at Murfy.

"Hey, you back?" The greenbottle asked in a sarcastic tone. Rayman knew that he was concerned greatly though, that the tone he used was just his way of coping with stress. He silently cursed himself for causing his boyfriend any grief.

The thingamajig gave a nod, before he fixated his gaze to the ground again. Eye contact was too much for him right now.

Murfy pulled his hand away. "Sorry I didn't ask to touch you, you seemed really freaked out and I wasn't sure how to help." Rayman dismissed the other's own anxiety by gently pressing his forehead against Murfy's shoulder again.

"Can you speak right now?" Rayman shook his head immediately. Sure, he could if he had to, but right now his vocal cords felt like he had been screaming for a week straight. "What about standing up? You should get some rest, and I'm sure you'd prefer to sleep in a bed rather than the floor."

Rayman just shrugged. As tired as his body was, he knew that sleeping on the floor would be something he'd regret later. So, with Murfy's help, Rayman found himself standing on wobbly feet. Silently, they both made their way towards their room, Rayman occasionally gripping the bug's hand.

Rayman collapsed into the bed without a thought, not worrying about the blankets or anything. He didn't care right now, sleep was sleep. He felt Murfy snuggle against his chest, talking about something his brain couldn't keep up with right now.

But that was okay, because Murfy knew Rayman needed to hear something comforting, and that something, just so happened to be him spoiling an entire movie Rayman wanted to see.

**Author's Note:**

> This sure is something. Sorry for being dead, depression and anxiety has been making it really hard to post or to talk to anyone. Not to mention my old habits have been eating at me, anyways. Posting this is the Hope's it'll make me feel a bit more...confident?? I guess??? I dunno. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
